Green Sentinel Corps
Overview History The Green Sentinel Corps is an organization of 7200 Green Sentinels who are chosen by the ring for being able to overcome great fear, with two assigned to sectors of space that require the protection of more than one Green Sentinel (Earth, home to Hal Knight and Jessica Jordan, is in Sector 2814). Heavily-populated Sectors like 2814 can have several Green Sentinels. The primary Green Sentinels of Sector 2814 are Hal Knight and Jessica Jordan. Each member has a great deal of autonomy as to their methods in their jurisdiction, subject to review by the Guardians of the Universe if they feel the Green Sentinel in question has abused his/her assigned authority. The individual Green Sentinels are responsible for arranging their replacements if they are near retirement or death. If the Green Sentinel dies before that obligation is met, the ring will find and seek another to be trained on it’s own. In rare circumstances, the Guardians of the Universe will personally go out into the field to recruit a replacement. Upon recruitment, each Green Sentinel receives a Power Ring, a Power Battery shaped like a lantern (with which the ring is recharged) and a uniform. The default uniform design for humanoids is a green section covering the torso and shoulders, black arms and leggings, green boots, white gloves, black, or green, domino mask and a chest symbol of a stylized Green Sentinel icon on a white circle. Green Sentinels are allowed to customize their uniforms as long as the color scheme and the symbol is present. When the nature of the being precludes a standard uniform, an equivalent arrangement is expected as a substitute. For instance, Mogu, a sentient planet, arranged his foliage to create a green circling band and lantern symbol on his body. Green Sentinels are also allowed the option of a secret identity as a security measure and it is implied that the Corps are instructed to honor that choice by taking care not to expose them. Training in the use of the ring is mandatory and appropriate facilities and personnel are available on Mogu upon request. In addition, a senior Green Sentinel can be assigned to coach a recruit while in the field in their sector. Recruits, after being found by their Power Rings, are taken to the planet Mogu for training. Not all recruits will make it through training, however, forcing the ring to find another candidate. Trainees have a simplified version of the Green Sentinel uniform (with green covering more of the torso) with the white circle on their chest blank until the Lantern insignia is added upon completion of their training. Additionally, all Power Rings work on the color yellow, provided the user can feel the fear behind the color and overcome it. A challenge for any rookie Green Sentinel to overcome. The Green Sentinel Oath "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." The Guardians of the Universe The Guardians of the Universe are a long lived species from the planet Maltasus. They are usually around 3 to 4 feet tall, but possess great power. A number of 12 members comprises the Guardians of the Universe and they are the leaders of the Green Sentinel Corps. The Guardians of the Universe maintain a hands off approach when taking a direct hand in the order of the universe and instead act through their chosen agents of the Green Sentinel Corps. Exceptions to this rule are rarely, but have been, broken. They tend to hide and control their emotions, much like the Vulcans do in Star Trek. One should not underestimate a single member of this leadership. Just one Guardian of the Universe has tremendous power. Power enough to handle most threats should they desire to, but most often do not because of their pacifist nature. They are many times more powerful then even the very best Green Sentinel and can, with ease, stand up to even the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Central Power Battery The Central Power Battery, also known as the Great Power Battery, was built by the long lived Guardians of the Universe after they had abandoned their homeworld of Maltasus and settled on the planet Mogu. This massive device served as a reservoir for all of their combined cosmic power which was based on the Green Light of Will in the Emotional Spectrum and was an edifice created from a single crystal. At some point in it’s early history, the Guardians of the Universe captured the fear elemental known as the Parallax entity and trapped it within the Central Power Battery. The cosmic being lay in dormancy but also created a yellow impurity which prevented future Green Sentinel Ring constructs from functioning properly on objects coated in the color yellow. However, this weakness can be overcome if a Green Sentinel overcomes their fears. In addition to this, when the Zamarians departed for their own homeworld; they begun taking mates from the planet Korugia. This act infuriated the Guardians of the Universe but by the time they found out, it was far too late. So, as an act of retaliation, the Guardians of the Universe exiled the Zamarians from Mogu forever. Structure The Honor Guard: The Green Sentinel Honor Guard is an elite group of Green Sentinels not restricted to one Sector and are based on Mogu. One of the earlier members of this prestigious group was Tomar-Re who summoned the Green Sentinels of the 3600 Space Sectors to Mogu in order to brief them on the threat of Serona and her master Nekka. The Honor Guard is a special force of elite Green Sentinels who have been chosen for their exemplary service or capabilities to serve full time on Mogu. They, partially because Mogu is technically in every sector, are not restricted to any one sector and serve as special operatives or troubleshooters for the Corps. They also serve as commanders during Combat situations, such as during the Spider-Guild Assault. Black Ops Division AKA The Corpse: Known only to a select few of the Guardians of the Universe, "The Corpse" is an elite, top-secret black ops division of the Green Sentinel Corps. They are not restricted by the same rules that regular Sentinels follow and they perform the darkest, most dangerous missions. They do not use Power Rings; instead, they swallow special coin-like disks that give them all of the powers of the standard ring for a limited 24hr period. These disks produce purple energy instead of the traditional green so as to not draw unwanted attention to the Green Sentinel Corps. Members of the "Corpse" do not wear Green Sentinel uniforms or display the Green Sentinel symbol. Instead, they seem to prefer black uniforms that have no symbol. Very few Green Sentinels are even aware of the existence of the "Corpse" and those that do are sworn to absolute silence and secrecy. If they speak out or try and reveal the existence of the Corpse, they will soon find their minds erased of their existence and any, and all, evidence destroyed. Ranks Keeper: Second only to the Guardians of the Universe themselves and held by the chief administrator of the Green Sentinel Corps who also served the role as keeper of the Book of Oan. Illustres: A position below that of the chief administrator and held by leaders of the Green Sentinel Honor Guard. General: A newly created rank formed by the Guardians of the Universe to designate an individual Green Sentinel with complete control over the Corps. Cryptkeeper: This rank is held by Morro and is used by those that tend to the Crypts that hold the Fallen Green Sentinels. Sentinel: This is the rank most members of the Corps hold. Cadet/Recruit: The lowest rank in the Green Sentinel Corps. Once a Cadet's training is complete, they become a full fledged member and attain the rank of Sentinel. Book of Oan The Book of Oan is a massive book held in the Citadel of Mogu. Created long ago, the Book contains the history of the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Sentinel Corps. One member of the Green Sentinel Corps is selected by the Guardians as Keeper of the Book of Oan, a highly honored position. The Forbidden Chapter of the Book told the prophecy of the Blackest Night, the final destruction of the Green Sentinel Corps at the hands of their greatest enemies as it was told to Abik Shur by the demons of Yxmalt (a clever and fabricated lie in an attempt to destroy the Green Sentinel Corps). The Laws Within The Book Of Oan: Upon recruitment, a Green Sentinel is expected to uphold certain principles of his/her/it’s duty. These principles include: 1. The protection of life and liberty within the assigned sector. 2. Following the orders of the Guardians of the Universe without question. 3. Non-interference with a planet's culture, political structure or its population's collective will. 4. Acting within local laws and obeying the local authority within reason (presumably, the Guardians of the Universe’s orders can overrule this when necessary). 5. Taking no action against anyone or anything until they are proven to be a threat against life and liberty. 6. Refusing to use the equipment, resources or authority of The Corps for personal gain. 7. Showing respect for and cooperating with other members of the Corps and the Guardians of the Universe. 8. Showing respect for life which includes restraint of force unless there is no reasonable alternative. 9. Giving top priority to the greatest danger in the assigned sector. 10. Upholding the honor of the Corps. 11. Lethal Force is authorized to be used against the Sinestra Corps. 12. Lethal Force is authorized against all enemies of the Green Sentinel Corps. 13. Physical relationships and love between Green Sentinels is forbidden within the Corps (this has recently been repealed) 14. The Vega Sector is no longer outside the Green Sentinel Corps jurisdiction. The remaining six laws have yet to be revealed. To enforce these principles, the Guardians of the Universe closely monitor the activities of the Green Sentinels. If they feel a violation of Corps regulations occurred, they will summon the offender to Mogu and hold a trial in which the charges are read and the Green Sentinel is allowed to explain his/her/it’s actions. If the Guardians of the Universe are not satisfied by the explanation, they have a number of disciplinary options which include: 1. Probation. 2. Personal supervision by the Guardians of the Universe on Mogu. 3. Temporary exile from the Green Sentinel's homeworld. 4. Ritual Trial of Endurance: A Green Sentinel must attempt a dangerous passage through the Anti-Matter Universe and survive. 5. Expulsion from the Corps. The Book also contains the numerous laws and infractions that enemies of the Corps can commit. These include, but are not limited to: 1 The willful opposition to the Green Sentinel Corps. 2. Willful opposition or intent to harm the Guardians of the Universe. 3. Homicide. 4. Deicide (Code 1011). 5. Intent to cause chaos. 6. Intent to cause disaster. 7. Genocide. 8. Unlawful war. 9. Malicious interference with cultures and civilizations. 10. Intent to destabilize universal forces. 11. Intent to destroy or bring harm to the universe. 12. Endangering innocent life within an authorized military installation (Section 652). 13. Interfering in the natural evolutionary chain of a sub-level organism. (Section 4141). This goes without saying. Mogu and the Sentinels of the Universe will NEVER allow a criminal to be recruited within it’s ranks. Only those of good and/or exceptional character and will are allowed to be recruited. It should be noted that the Great Book of Oan doesn't have power or give any, except the power of knowledge. Sciencells Sciencells are detention facilities constructed by the Guardians of the Universe to house the most dangerous interstellar criminals. Sciencells are near impenetrable prison cells located on the planet Mogu. They were created by the Guardians of the Universe to house prisoners of the Green Sentinel Corps. In their quest to bring order to the stars, it was only a matter of time before the Guardians of the Universe made many enemies. Whenever possible, they did not kill their foes, they contained them. The magic wielding Empire of Tears was subjugated and imprisoned on the tomb world of Yxmalt. The insect race of Tchkk-Tchkki, later known as Legion, was enclosed in an emerald force field around their world. The Guardians of the Universe utilized one world, known only as the Guardians’s Prison Planet to contain dozens of cosmic criminals. This world featured shifting time periods and each captive was chronologically out of phase with his fellow prisoners. The deadliest of the Guardian of the Universe’s foes were brought to Mogu and imprisoned in the Sciencells. Each cell was specifically designed to contain the villain and neutralize his/her/it’s powers. The Sciencells had their own chamber, connected to the main citadel on the planet. It’s source of power is derived from the Main Central Power Battery. Mogu: The Sentient Planet Mogu is an extremely rare sentient or "living" planet. When it was recruited by the Guardians of the Universe, it changed it’s foliage and arranged it into a green band circling the body with the standard Corps lantern symbol. Mogu is also responsible for guiding the Green Sentinel rings to new sentient beings after their hosts die. Mogu is not a social Green Sentinel and his interactions with the rest of the universe are not well-documented. He avoids announcing his presence, preferring to represent himself using pseudonymous holograms. At the same time, Mogu has allowed alien races, such as some members of the Green Sentinel Corps, to live on his surface and has been willing to change his climatic conditions to suit them. These inhabitants of Mogu may not always know that their home is alive and watching them. YOU DO NOT NEED MY PERMISSION TO CREATE A GREEN SENTINEL. BY ALL MEANS, CREATE ONE AND HAVE FUN! <3